


Nodding Off

by gloriouslizzie, Mirror_Verse



Series: Mirror-Verse [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloriouslizzie/pseuds/gloriouslizzie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Verse/pseuds/Mirror_Verse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little more detail about how Dean and Cas spent their weekend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nodding Off

As soon as Dean got home, he threw his backpack on the ground beside his bed and buried his face into his memory foam mattress. Much as he enjoyed his work, after a long day at the garage dealing with Garth, he needed a break. The buzz of his phone forced him to turn over and pull the device begrudgingly out of his pocket.

“Hey,” he said lazily.

“Dean?” asked Cas from the other end, “Is everything okay?”

He sat up a little straighter. “Yeah, Cas, I’m good. Been a long day.” 

“Oh,” Cas says into the phone, “I’m going to be here at the cafe for another hour or two, so I understand if you’re too tired to watch movies tonight.”

“No way, man. You still haven’t seen The Wall and it’s perfect for educating you in movies _and_ Pink Floyd,” without noticing, Dean had broken into a wide smile. Through the receiver, Dean could hear Castiel stifle a yawn. “I think the question is are _you_ going to be up for it?”

“I’ll be fine, Dean,” Cas assured him. “I’ll text you as soon as I’m done here.”

...

It was 10:30 when Cas knocked on the apartment door. “I brought Chinese,” he said, “I hope that’s alright.” Dean smiled, ushering him into the living room and gave the TV a couple of good solid smacks to get the movie in focus. 

“Okay, Cas, you’re going to love this. I mean, it’s kinda dark, but it’s a classic rock masterpiece,” Dean enthused, sitting down next to him on the couch.

The two of them made it about twenty five minutes into the movie before Castiel’s eyes started becoming heavy. Another three minutes and his head was slumped against Dean’s shoulder. The brief impact was enough to wake him, though. “You okay, buddy?” Dean asked.

“I’m fine,” Cas assured him. “I’m awake.” He nodded vigorously as though to convince himself of this, and did his best to keep his eyes open, watching the movie. But the picture was fuzzy and the images were melding into one another anyway, and he felt himself drifting off as the music lulled him to sleep.

...

Dean rolled his eyes, “We’re going to have to start this over, Cas,” he whispered. “If you wake up and have no idea what’s going on...” he breathed a laugh but stopped himself in case any sudden movements woke up the sleeping man on his shoulder. 

He had to admit, Castiel looked peaceful when he was asleep. Even if his mouth was a little bit open. Dean shot his gaze across the room. This was friggin _Cas_. Cas, who had been his best friend for years. And now he was asleep on his shoulder. Dudes. do not. fall asleep. on other dudes. Something in Dean’s gut wrenched a little bit, but that feeling went away when Cas’ head started sliding down his arm and into his lap.

_“Fuck.”_ Dean swore quietly. This had ventured into all different kinds of not right.  Dean was torn between waking him up and letting him have the whole couch to crash on, or just letting him sleep. He’d lifted his hand to nudge Cas’ shoulder when he murmured something in his sleep that Dean couldn’t quite make out. All the same, Dean decided he’d had a long day at work and he’d give him another fifteen minutes. Just to be a good friend. Because there was no way in hell he was enjoying his best friend curled into his lap, breathing softly and drooling a little on the leg of his jeans. It was in no way, shape or form adorable. Not even a little bit.

...

When Cas woke up, he could hear “The Trial” scene beginning. How long had he been out? And... was Dean’s hand on his arm? Wait... if that were so then where was he? That’s when it hit him, he’d fallen asleep. ON DEAN. _“Oh no. No no no no,”_ he thought. He hadn’t moved yet so he just squeezed his eyes tighter and wished his embarrassment would evaporate through his skin. It didn’t. He did, however, seem to feel Dean brushing his fingers against his skin. Maybe? No, no.. that couldn’t be right. It must have been his t-shirt moving. Cas kept his eyes closed for another minute, pretending that he’d felt Dean’s small movements on the back of his arm. He shifted slightly, before inhaling deeply and blinking lazily to look around the room.

Dean immediately straightened his back and adjusted his arm’s position. “Hey, buddy, you awake?” he asked.

“How long was I asleep?” Cas asked sitting up slowly and rubbing the crick in his neck.

Dean shook his head, “Not long. Long enough to drool a little, though.”

“I-I,” Cas flushed a brillaint shade of crimson, “I’m sorry, Dean, I didn’t mean to-”

“Relax, dude, it’s fine.” Dean shrugged, “It’s no big deal. You may have missed some plot points in the movie, though.”

Cas just nodded, his lips pursed shut as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

“Want me to take you home?” Dean asked.

“Um,” Cas said sleepily, and still rather flustered, “Yes, I think that sounds like a good idea.”

Dean smirked and put the leftover take-out containers in the fridge before grabbing his keys. Castiel followed him out to the Impala, shaking his head and hoping he hadn’t made a complete fool out of himself.


End file.
